Forever Pride - Natsu and Tsuna
by HimekaYuiko
Summary: October 13 and 14 - the days little five-year old Giotto hated and cherished the most. Why? Because it took his mother away, but lets his little brothers, Natsu and Tsuna live to see this world. And thus, they became Giotto's Forever Pride and Happiness. Short Story somethin like that.


**Disclaimer : Yui does not own KHR nor any of its characters ; Amano Akira does.**

* * *

Forever Pride

* * *

**_Little five-year old Ieyasu "Giotto" De Vongole Sawada was very happy on the thirteenth of October, but at the same time, very worried._**

A boy ran through the rain, panting heavily. He had golden hair that defied all means of gravity, even if the rain soaked it to the core. His drenched orange shirt was stuck to his tiny frame, as the black, knee-length, shorts fluttered around. The boy's feet were hidden underneath white socks and black school shoes with a black bag slung onto his shoulders clumsily.

**_Ieyasu - or more known as Giotto, was very pale and unhealthy that day, he remembers. It was the only day he hated, yet cherished the most._**

Reaching his destination, he looked up weakly, to see the kanjis of "NAMIMORI HOSPITAL" on a large sign in neat, large, black letters. He entered, and was quickly greeted by the scent of familiar flowers that erased all of the polluted air around the building.

**_The Fateful Day, where the sun rose and marked the end of October Thirteen, and told the world that October Fourteen was officially here._**

" S-Sawada-kun?! " The kind woman behind the counter asked worriedly and was about to call somebody to take her place while she deals with the wet boy.

" M-Mama.. W-where is Mama? " Little Giotto demanded to know the answer, not caring if he was to get sick because of his clothes. The woman frowned slightly, but gave him those words that made him go running,

" Room 2377.. Do you know how to get there, Sawada-kun? " He gave her a simple nod, before sprinting towards the elevator. He pressed the button madly, impatiently waiting for it to go down to the ground floor.

_**But what happened on October Thirteen and Fourteen..?**_

He heard the loud _"BING!~"_ and entered, staring at the set of buttons on the spot beside the entrance and pressed the certain one that had a plain "2" embedded into it. A soft elevator music played, but soon enough, another _"BING!~_" resounded, as little Giotto ran into the third hallway and looked for the door that had the sign "2377".

When he reached his destination, the blonde knocked slowly, hearing a short and muffled grunt and took that as a sign to enter the room.

He spun the doorknob, his little hand pushing the door open and closing it once more when he was inside. The boy quickly noticed his blonde father towering over a bed and was sniffling quietly. Giotto walked over, his eyes widening as he saw the pale, unmoving frame of his mother, Sawada Nana.

_**Why he hated it.. was because.. His beloved mother died on those dreadful days. But he didn't know if it was 13 or 14..**_

He heard the loud and continuous "_Beeeeep..." _not long after. Giotto might still be a naive little child that has no care in the world - but that didn't mean that he was clueless about life and death - in fact, he knew them well.. Giotto feared death more than anything, yet he feared life as equally.

Tears sprung out of his bright blue eyes and felt his father's comforting hand wrap around him and lift him off the ground. _Sawada Iemitsu.. _He thought absent-mindedly, sobbing for the death of one more life - and his mother nonetheless.

The father and son pair's thoughts were instantly broken when a cry resounded.

_**Yet it became a very special day was because his two, cute little brothers were**_** born..**

Giotto and Iemitsu walked over to the crib, their eyes red and puffy from crying. The crib had white blankets and the same-colored mattress, not much different from the rest of the intoxicating, white room.

The five-year old peeked in, and was greeted by the teary, brown eyes of his youngest brother, who had taken from Iemitsu and himself, seeing as the new-born was like a carbon-copy of Giotto. But when his own blue orbs trailed off to the now-middle child of the Sawada household, who had inherited Nana's color and brown hair, he was quickly met by calm, orange eyes.. But they disappeared as quickly as he saw them and was the sunset hue was replaced by a sweet and curious pair of caramel brown orbs.. but the cool and calm "facade" was still there.

_**His special little brothers.. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Natsuku...**_

His father tended to the youngest, who, like them, had his father's color and blonde hair, while he kept on looking at the abnormal child that was left in the crib by himself.

_Tsunayoshi..? _Giotto thought curiously as he read the golden letters sewed onto the cloth that was wrapped around the infant. As surprising as it was, the boy never cried, and not once, did he think, that his life would have been forever changed by this little wolf in a sheep's clothing..

_**Giotto's Forever Pride and Happiness - and also at the same time, was the prologue to a new generation of a certain part of this world..**_

_**But just like a majestic tale, that certain "part" cannot be what it is when it lacks its Beautiful Beginning, The Feeling-filled Story, and last but not least, the Teary and marvelous Ending.**_

* * *

A/N : Yui knows it is lame. But this is her.. first.. shot? First... uh.. drabble?

Anyways, please tell Y-Yuiko if you would like a story-version of this..

Because Yui isn't very sure if its good or not, and this story is just one based on plain imagination - no inspiration at all T_T

But Yui still decides its uh.. Good enough.. to submit into the net? Blablabla, anyways, please tell me in your review if you want a story-version..

My courage meter is only 48% for this little thing..

**Edited on : 9/29/13, Sept.29,2013, 2:22 AM  
pleaseReview!**


End file.
